Amar con el corazón
by Gretul
Summary: Starfire interpreta el papel de Kori Anders, una chica de 16 años que debera enfrentar el cambio mas grande en su vida; un nuevo hogar, una nueva escuela y nuevos amigos la esperan. Entren y leaaan! :D Graxx;
1. El viaje

Miércoles 11 de julio, 2006

Fue hace unas horas, si, así es. Lo recuerdo bien, cada palabra para ser exacta, es una pequeña oración, pero, sin embargo, uno nunca sabe qué cosas, por pequeñas que sean, pueden llegar a cambiarte la vida. Éste es uno de eso casos, en que algo pequeño trae un gran cambio por detrás.

"Nos mudaremos" fueron las únicas palabras que dijo mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y dejarme en silencio con las palabras retumbando en mi cabeza.

Mi madre es una gran persona, pero ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado y vive huyendo de ellos. Cree que mudarse de ciudad en ciudad es la solución para olvidar todos los recuerdos que pueda llegar a traerle el lugar. Está muy equivocada y ya se lo he dicho más de una vez pero no me escucha. Quiere olvidarlo todo, y no mirar atrás.

**-Kori, cariño, ¿Sigues escribiendo en tu diario?- Preguntó su madre mientras manejaba.**

**-Si, mamá-Contestó ella de mala gana.**

**Al percatarse de tal contestación, dejó salir un leve suspiro de sus labios, y agregó:**

**-Hija, cariño, escucha, se cuánto detestas que nos mudemos pero…**

**-¡Si tanto lo sabes, ¿por qué me haces esto de nuevo?!**

**-Porque intento hacer lo mejor por ti.**

**-Te estas equivocando, mamá, ¡esta vez te equivocas! ¡¿Crees que es bueno para mí dejar atrás a mis amigos, a mi escuela, a mi casa o a todos mis recuerdos?!**

**Todo quedó en silencio, solo se oía el ruido del motor del auto, y alguna que otra cosa que estaba suelta dentro de las cajas. Kori trató de tranquilizarse y luego agregó:**

**-Puede que tu quieras olvidarlo todo, mamá… pero yo no. Creo que esta vez estas pensando en ti y solo en ti. Te olvidas que tienes una hija, que quiere tener su propia vida.**

**Luego de estas palabras, Regan no se atrevió a contestar nada y siguió manejando en silencio, rumbo a lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, En silencio, Kori miró por la ventanilla, veía como las gotas de lluvia pegaban fuertemente contra el vidrio, sería una larga noche, así que intentó dormir.**


	2. Una nueva aventura

Capítulo 2: "Una nueva aventura"

**Cuando abrió sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, ya habían llegado.**

**-Despierta, tesoro, ayúdame a desempacar.**

**Despegó su espalda del respaldo del asiento. Observó con la mirada perdida lo que se llegaba a ver del pueblo, miró las calles de una punta a la otra esperando ver algo conocido, familiar, lo que sea, pero no encontró nada. Todo era muy nuevo para ella. Aunque deteste la idea de vivir en un lugar nuevo, la ciudad era muy bonita, su barrio estaba lleno de elegantes construcciones, rodeada de frondosos árboles, Su nueva casa era enorme y tenía un gran jardín en la parte de atrás. **

**Su madre la había comprado con el fin de que vivir allí no le fuera un infierno a su hija, pero durante el viaje, comprendió que ni las mas elegantes o costosas cosas, podrían ocupar el lugar de la vida que Kori llevaba antes.**

**Regan abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó las cosas en la entrada para luego acomodar todo. Miró a su hija, quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían llegado. La vio con la mirada perdida, casi parecía que estaba insegura de poner un pie dentro de la casa. Se quedó mirando hacia su interior, y luego por fin habló.**

**-Se ve bien- Fueron sus únicas palabras, y entró.**

**La madre entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta dejando salir otro suspiro.**

**-¿Se ve bien? ¿Es todo lo que dirás?**

**-Es todo lo que diré- Fue su única contestación.**

**-Ten- dijo su madre dándole una de las cajas- Sugiero que desempaques todas tus cosas, en el piso de arriba están las habitaciones. Puedes elegir la que más te guste- Agregó fingiendo una sonrisa-**

**Kori tomó la caja y subió las escaleras.**

**-Te espero en un rato para cenar- Terminó diciendo la mamá.**

**Eligió la habitación que tenía una hermosa vista a un gran campo sin fin. Supuso que cada mañana la despertarían los ruidos de los animales, y eso era algo que amaba. Pasó toda la tarde ordenando y acomodando cada cosa por pequeña que sea. Kori era una joven de 16 años que vivía atada al pasado y a sus recuerdos.**

**Estaba recordando aquella vez en que era una niña y tubo que despedirse de su primera amiga por uno de los tontos errores de su madre, cuando un grito de ésta interrumpió sus pensamientos.**

**-¡Ya está la cena, cariño!- Se oyó desde el piso de abajo. Bajó las escaleras, se sentó a la mesa y no dijo nada. Así transcurrió la cena, solo se oían los ruidos de los cubiertos pegar contra los platos, hasta que por fin, Regan rompió el silencio.**

**-Te anoté en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, empezarás la próxima semana.**

**-Bien- Contestó ella.**

**-Lo mejor es que no queda muy lejos de aquí- Agregó- podrás ir caminando así de paso conoces un poco más la zona- Terminó diciendo- ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Claro, mamá- Dijo sin muchas expectativas.**

**-Kori, aquí es donde viviremos por ahora, y si miras todo negativamente se te hará imposible vivir en esta casa. No aguantarás la escuela y te irá mal, debes hacer un esfuerzo- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de su hija- no puedes vivir de los recuerdos, el llanto o la melancolía, así jamás podrás tener éxito en la vida- concluyó-**

**-Sin ofenderte, mamá, me gustaría que eso me lo dijera alguien que sí tenga éxito en la vida, no tú- Terminó diciendo la pelirroja, y con esto dio por terminada la cena.**

**Llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Intentó dormir pero fue inútil. Estaba molesta con su madre por lo que le había vuelto a hacer, pero, sobretodo, estaba molesta consigo misma por tratar mal a quienes ella quería. Se prometió a sí misma que le hará parecer a su madre que con el tiempo, le gusta el lugar, por más que eso implique mentirle, y además, implique un gran esfuerzo.**

**Esa noche fue una de las peores, Kori no pudo cerrar los ojos, tenía miedo. Se oían extraños ruidos, las ramas de los árboles pegaban contra las ventanas, se reflejaban sombras por todo el cuarto y las puertas se cerraban bruscamente por el viento. Le pareció una noche interminable**


	3. Reconciliación

Capítulo 3: "Reconciliación"

**A la mañana siguiente Regan la recibió con el desayuno en la cama.**

**-Buenos días, cariño- Dijo su madre dulcemente-**

**Kori la miró desconcertada, miró a su alrededor y no comprendía donde estaba, en seguida se incorporó, se refregó los ojos y recordó: se habían mudado. Permaneció en silencio.**

**-Hey, dormilona ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-S-si, si, lo siento, mamá, pensé que aún estábamos en casa, bueno… en la otra casa…**

**-Te comprendo- agregó con una sonrisa- me sucedió lo mismo-**

**-Mamá yo… yo quería- Balbuceó Kori- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, bueno, más bien…**

**-Kori, tesoro, eso ya…**

**-¡No, déjame terminar! Me he portado muy mal contigo, tú siempre hiciste lo mejor por mi y yo jamás te lo agradecí, solo… solo te gritaba o… o te reprochaba más cosas… fui una tonta, perdóname mamá- Concluyó la niña-**

**Regan se quedó mirándola tiernamente, se notaba que estaba orgullosa de su hija.**

**-Oh, cariño, no tienes porqué pedir perdón, soy yo la que debe una disculpa, todo este tiempo cometí errores, uno tras otro, y tú eras quien terminaba perjudicándose.**

**-Mudarse y dejar todo atrás no es tarea fácil, mamá, pero tampoco el infierno, admito que quizás… más de una vez exageré la situación- Agregó- estoy segura que podré acostumbrarme si pongo algo de voluntad- Dijo con una gran sonrisa-**

**-Seguro lo harás-**

**Abrazó fuertemente a su hija, y ésta hizo lo mismo, Un abrazo entre madre e hija, un cuadro enternecedor, un recuerdo que Kori jamás olvidará.**

**A partir de ese día todo se dio vuelta, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que no hacía falta mentir, el lugar realmente le empezaba a agradar y lo mejor: Mañana sería su primer día de escuela, se propuso ser una chica abierta y simpática, ese sería el único modo de conocer nuevas personas.**

**Muy corto, lo se uu .. pero despues se pondra mejor :) gracias por sus reviews!**


	4. Nuevas amistades

Hola!! Gracias por sus reviews!... no importa que sean pocos.. yo lo sigo igual! :D

Capítulo 4: "Nuevas amistades"

**¡¡RIINNGGG!!**

**Kori despertó de un salto, aún no se acostumbraba al nuevo despertador que su madre le había regalado, tenía un ruido ensordecedor.**

**-¡Kori! ¡Kori, ¿Estás despierta?!- Se oía en el piso de abajo- ¡Cariño llegarás tarde a la escuela!**

**Al oír estas palabras salió de la cama a toda prisa, comenzó poniéndose las medias, luego la camiseta y por último, la pollera, se puso los zapatos y corrió al baño, se mojó la cara dos veces por miedo a quedarse dormida en medio de la clase, se lavó los dientes como un rayo en intentó hacerse un bonito peinado, pero nada le gustaba.**

**-¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí dentro?!- Se oía del otro lado de la puerta- ¡Llevas diez minutos en el baño, Kori!- Le reprochaba su madre-**

**-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!- Decía a toda prisa- ¡Mi pelo es un asco! ¡No sé cómo peinarme!- se quejaba-**

**-Déjate de tonterías, tesoro, ¡O llegarás tarde!**

**La niña se dio por vencida, y dejó su largo cabello suelto. Corrió escaleras abajo y rápidamente se metió al auto, ahora era ella quien le reprochaba a su madre.**

**-¡¡MAMÁ!! ¡Mamá ¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Vámonos!- Gritaba desde el auto-**

**Al ver tanto griterío, Regan no pudo hacer más que cerrar la puerta de la casa, y dejar salir un largo suspiro.**

**Ya casi eran las ocho en punto de la mañana. Kori ya había llegado a la escuela y se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su salón. El edificio era una antigua construcción muy bien cuidada, adornada con muchas plantas por todos lados, había una enorme escalera blanca, era lo primero que veías al entrar ya que estaba en frente de la puerta principal, llevaba a otros pisos que había arriba en donde encontrabas aún más salones. Todo era un laberinto para Kori. Hasta que por fin lo vio. Un pequeño cartel colocado al lado de cada puerta señalaba qué salón era, vio el que decía 3º "A" y se detuvo bruscamente. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y entró.**

**El salón era enorme, nunca había estado en una escuela tan grande, tenía ventanas altísimas, todo estaba muy iluminado por el sol de la mañana y al ver que el profesor no había llegado, suspiró aliviada.**

**Sin embargo, un grupo de chicos hablaban entusiasmados en el fondo de la sala, al percatarse de que alguien los observaba con la mirada perdida, se abrieron rápidamente y recordaron que unos días atrás habían sido informados de que entraría una nueva alumna.**

**Una chica de ojos azules y el pelo violáceo atado vagamente, fue la primera en hablar.**

**-Mucho gusto en conocerte- Dijo extendiéndole la mano- tú debes ser Kori, ¿Verdad? Mi nombre es Rachel, Rachel Rooth- concluyó la joven-**

**Kori se quedó mirando la mano de la chica y sin dudarlo más le respondió el gesto.**

**-Mucho gusto, R-Rachel- Respondió con una sonrisa exagerada- soy Kori Anders.**

**Ambas se quedaron en silencio, el corazón de la pelirroja latía a mil por hora.**

**-Eehmm… Bueno… Ya puedes soltarme Kori.**

**-¿Cómo?- Preguntó mientras veía que aún sujetaba la mano de su compañera- ¡Oh! Lo siento- Soltándola rápidamente y sonrojándose levemente-**

**En seguida, ambas notaron, como por arte de magia, que se llevarán muy bien, serán grandes amigas y su amistad será muy fuerte, por la forma en que se habían mirado. Kori se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que otra chica le hablaba.**

**-Lo siento, no oí lo que dijiste- Aclaró**

**-Cielos, debes estar muy nerviosa- Le respondió una linda joven de cabello rubio- Soy Tara Markov, bienvenida a la escuela.**

**-M-muchas gracias, Tara- Agregó Kori-**

**-Ellos son Dick, Víctor y Garfie…- Pero éste último no dejó que terminara de hablar. **

**-Gracias, Rach, pero puedo presentarme yo solo- Ella lo miró con fastidio- Hola, nena, soy Garfield- Concluyó levantando sus rubias cejas- Pero puedes llamarme simplemente… Gar.**

**Kori lo miró sin mucho interés, pensó para dentro que debía ser el típico chico "baboso", que encuentras en todos los grupos.**

**Otro chico se acercó a ella y se presentó como debía.**

**-Yo soy Víctor, puedes decirme Vic- Dijo dándole unas leves palmaditas amistosas en el hombro-**

**Al ver la fuerza de éste chico que reposaba en su hombro, no hizo más que fingir una sonrisa.**

**-T-también espero que nos llevemos bien… Vic-**

**El último muchacho se acercó a ella, era un joven de pelo negro y unos profundos ojos verdes, se quedó frente a ella sin decir nada, casi parecía haberse perdido en la mirada de la chica. Kori comenzaba a ponerse incómoda, hasta que por fin:**

**-E-es un placer conocerte, Kori, mi nombre… Mi nombre es Di…- Pero algo lo interrumpió-**

**Los demás alumnos llegaron al salón, seguidos de su profesor. Rachel tomo a su nueva compañera de la mano y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. El chico se quedó apenado de no poder presentarse.**

**Kori tuvo que hacer su respectiva presentación frente a todos. El plan de ser una chica abierta y simpática estaba funcionando muy bien, ya que, por ahora, parecía agradarle a la clase. Sentada con Rachel se divertía muchísimo, descubrió que era una chica tranquila y algo seria, pero los comentarios sarcásticos que hacía de algún profesor o de uno que otro alumno eran muy graciosos. Tara se sentaba cerca de ellas, también era una gran persona, y parecía una amiga sincera. Víctor por su parte era un chico muy bueno, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás y muy inteligente, luego de unos días conoció mas profundamente a Gar, vio que la primera impresión nunca se debía tener en cuenta, ya que él era un chico algo pesado y un poco molesto, pero de gran corazón y muy fiel, cuando estaba con él nunca faltaban las risas. A Dick, en cambio, no lo conocía mucho, si bien él era muy amigo de los otros, desde que Kori había llegado estaba ausente, apenas hablaba con ella o con el resto. A la chica le daba un poco de curiosidad saber a qué se debía, en cierto modo, quería conocerlo más.**


	5. El secreto de Dick

Graciaaas!! Aca la continuacion: :D

--

**¡¡RRIIINNGGG!! (xD)**

**Ésa era la detestable y por momentos amada campana de la escuela, que en diferentes horarios indicaba el comienzo del día escolar, los recreos, los cambios de hora o lo más esperado por todos los alumnos: La salida.**

**En esta ocasión indicaba el recreo, todos los chicos salieron en banda hacia la puerta dejando al profesor con las palabras en la boca. Kori se hizo la distraída y pasó por al lado del banco de Dick, quien se encontraba sentado muy entusiasmado haciendo lo que era un misterio para la chica. Ni bien pudo ver un poco más, notó que había hojas completamente escritas, le llamaron tanto la atención que iba a preguntarle de qué se trataba cuando el profesor le reprochó a ambos que salieran del salón. Dick guardó las hojas desprolijamente dentro de un libro y salió sin ni siquiera notar que la pelirroja estaba cerca de él intentando ver lo que hacía. Kori se quedó más intrigada que antes, no le pareció bien revisar las cosas del chico, así que metida en sus pensamientos salió al recreo.**

**Pasó toda la mañana mirando de reojo a su amigo, no veía bien lo que hacía, pero siempre tenía un lápiz en la mano y parecía estar a gusto con lo que hacía.**

**-Kori…- Dijo en voz baja su amiga- Hey Kori…**

**Pero ésta no notaba que le hablaban.**

**-¡Kori!- Repitió, esta vez goleándola suavemente con el codo-**

**La chica reaccionó repentinamente**

**-¿Qué te sucede hoy, Kori? Estas perdida, distraída, si no miras la hora, miras a Dick, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Rachel en voz baja-**

**-No… No es nada- Fue su única respuesta, y continuó observándolo a él y a su reloj a cada rato, quería que la hora de salida llegara para poder hablar con él.**

**La mañana se le hizo interminable, parecía apropósito. Cuando esperas algo el tiempo pasa lentamente, dura una eternidad y si pasas un mal momento aquel también se te pone en contra y hace que vivas cada segundo como si fuera el último.**

**Por fin solo faltaban cinco minutos para que suene la campana, todos los chicos ya habían guardado sus cosas, aún cuando la profesora continuaba hablando, era algo usual entre los alumnos, y por fin… ¡Tocó! Todos se abalanzaron hacia la salida, otra cosa usual entre los alumnos.**

**-Antes de salir debo hacer algo, Rach- Le dijo- Te veo afuera- Concluyó-**

**-De acuerdo.**

**Kori se acercó a Dick, quien aún no se había percatado de que el timbre había sonado y continuaba con todas sus cosas desordenadas sobre el banco.**

**-Ho-hola, Dick- Comenzó diciendo-**

**Éste levantó rápidamente la cabeza al reconocer la dulce voz de su compañera.**

**-Kori, ¿Qué necesitas?- Fue lo único que preguntó-**

**Ahora pudo ver bien, eran dibujos, dibujos muy bonitos que seguramente hacía en las horas de clase.**

**-¿Tú los haces?- Dijo tomando uno sólo para estar segura-**

**-Así es, yo los hago- Contestó tímidamente-**

**-Son bellísimos- Agregó Kori con una tierna sonrisa-**

**Dick le sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que éste se volvió incómodo.**

**-Eehm… Bueno… Ya me voy- Dijo Kori fingiendo una sonrisa-**

**-¡No! ¡Espera!- La detuvo Dick, que juntó sus cosas rápidamente y las guardó. Se colocó la mochila en uno de sus hombros y fue tras ella.**

**-Me… Me preguntaba si quizás… Podemos vernos esta tarde en… En el parque, dijeron que será un hermoso día soleado- Agregó algo nervioso-**

**Ella se quedó pensando pero enseguida respondió:**

**-No, lo siento, no me gusta hacer planes- Y dio por terminada charla, dejando atrás a su amigo-**

**Volvió a encontrarse con Rachel.**

**-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó**

**-Así es, gracias por esperarme- Y continuó caminando-**


	6. Lugar de encuentro

Holaaa!! Graxx por sus reviews.. de veras, se que los capis son cortoss.. quizas muy cortos T.T.. pero esta historia la comencé hace tiempo, y asi fue como lo dividí, lo siento ú.ù .. pero no va a ser siempre asi.. mas adelante comienzan a ser largoos n.n ojala les guste esta parte.. cuidense! )

--

Capítulo 6: "Lugar de encuentro" 

**Kori llegó a su casa agotadísima, saludó a su madre quien le preguntó cómo le había ido hoy, y ella vagamente respondió que bien, se dirigió escaleras arriba y se tiró en la cama a descansar.**

"_¿Hice bien en rechazar la invitación? Él sólo intentaba ser amable y yo… Como siempre, fui desconfiada" _**Pensaba la chica. Y sus pensamientos fueron surgiendo hasta quedar dormida.**

**Horas más tarde**

**-¡Kori! ¡Kori, despierta! –Le dijo su madre zamarreándola levemente- Kori, te buscan en el teléfono.**

**La niña se le levantó como pudo, bostezando cada dos pasos que caminaba, bajó las escaleras sin mucha prisa y dormida tomó el teléfono.**

**-¿Hola?- Preguntó con voz ronca-**

_**-Espero no haber interrumpido nada**_**- Se oyó del otro lado del aparato-**

**-¿Dick?- Dijo despabilándose rápidamente- **

**-**_**No quería molestarte, solo era para decirte que hoy olvidaste tu libro de historia entre mis cosas.**_

**-Muy bien, gracias- Contestó sin importancia- Llévalo el lunes, adiós.**

_**-¿Entonces piensas reprobar el examen?**_**- Preguntó el chico aprovechándose de la situación-**

**-¿Examen? ¿Qué examen?- Dijo Kori recordando el aviso de la profesora: "El hombre en el Medioevo"- **_¡Oh no!_** – Pensó- **_¡Necesito mi libro! _

**-**_**¿Sigues ahí? **_**Preguntó al ver que su amiga no contestaba.**

**-¡S-si, si!- Tardó un poco en hablar, pero finalmente dijo- Muy bien, Dick, tú ganas, nos encontramos en media hora en la plaza central… Sé puntual… ¡Y lleva el libro!- Concluyó la pelirroja cortándole bruscamente-**

**Se dirigió furiosa a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tenía una extraña sensación, en cierto modo no comprendía por qué estaba furiosa, quizás era porque un insignificante muchacho se había salido con la suya, tal vez porque le dio el gusto a un chico o por el simple hecho de que no creía en el amor. Desde pequeña su madre le enseñó que todos los hombres eran iguales; Todos terminan haciéndote daño, terminas llorando por el supuesto chico al que amas, y éste no merece que lágrimas de amor sean derramadas por él. "Los hombres son iguales" solía decir Regan, y así continuó diciendo Kori. **

"_Los hombres no valen la pena" "¡Sobre todo Dick!" "¡Sobre todo Dick!"_**Se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma mientras peinaba su largo cabello rojizo. Llevaba puesto un cómodo Jean y una musculosa anaranjada. Voló escaleras abajo y tomó su campera saliendo rápidamente de la casa y sin dejar siquiera que su madre le pregunte a donde iba.**

**Corrió hacia la plaza central, el lugar de encuentro. No quedaba muy lejos pero si caminaba no llegaría a tiempo.**

"_Peinarme fue una pérdida de tiempo"_** pensaba con fastidio, ya que el viento pegaba en su rostro haciendo que su cabello quedara enmarañado. **_"Soy un desastre… ¡Hey! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto cómo me veo? Me encontraré con un chico, ¡Sólo un chico! ¿Qué tiene?"_** Continuó pensando. **

**Ya se acercaba a la plaza, en cuanto lo notó su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido espontáneamente, algo que Kori no comprendía.**

**Por fin había llegado, lo vio sentado en uno de los bancos de la plaza, llevaba el libro en sus brazos, Kori suspiró aliviada, creía que todo había sido un pretexto sólo para verla.**

**Volteó y la vio, sonrió satisfecho.**

**-6:36, "Sé puntual" me dijiste- Se burló el joven-**

**-Ella lo miró con una mirada fulminante- No vine hasta aquí para oír tus estúpidas bromas, Dick, dame el libro, debo irme.**

**-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó-**

**-¡Porque estoy ocupada!-Dijo algo alterada- ¡Ahora dámelo! **

**-¿Ocupada? ¿Qué significa "estar ocupada" para las chicas?**

**-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia-**

**-Nada, olvídalo- Respondió él-**

**Kori le arrebató con furia el libro de sus manos.**

**-¡Todos son iguales!- Le gritó-**

**Dio media vuelta y sin darle gracias partió de regreso a su casa.**

**Dick sólo se limitó a mirar sorprendido cómo se alejaba. No era su intención hacerla enfurecer, pero al menos ahora sabría que se enoja fácilmente. La próxima, la trataría con más cuidado.**


	7. Prisionera de la confusión

Hola! tanto tiempo! estoy hecha una vieja xD gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me alegra que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia =D les traigo el capitulo 7... recién el siete! O.o tengo que apurarme porque así no llegaré a ningun lado xD

Aclaro que esta historia comencé a escribirla hace dos años, su redacción no es muy buena pero no quisiera corregirla, es decir... así salió y así la dejé, no sería lo mismo si me pongo a cambiarla, realmente no quiero hacerlo. Así que... es posible que la encuentren algo.... "pobre" xD pero eso cambiará a medida de que publique capitulos más recientes n.n

Los Jóvenes Titanes, incluyendo a sus lados "no Hérores" no me pertenecen... solo los uso para divertirme e impedir que la mejor serie animada de la galaxia quede en el olvido.

¡Muchas gracias!

Capítulo 7: "Prisionera de la confusión"

**Llegó a su casa con humo saliéndole de las orejas, tan solo con el gran portazo que le dio a la puerta, fue suficiente para que la madre supiera que no convenía molestarla.**

**Arrojó el libro al piso y para tranquilizarse volvió a acostarse. Creía que Dick era diferente, pero esa tarde comprobó que otra vez se equivocaba.**

**Extendió un brazo y tomó el libro del piso, **_"quizás estudiando me olvide de ese idiota"_** pensaba mientras lo abría. Iba a comenzar por donde había dejado cuando un dibujo colocado en las hojas la sorprendió. No podía creer lo que veía, Dick le había hecho un dibujo y lo había colocado en su libro. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de de Kori. **_**"Qué romántico"**_** Pensó por un momento, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento, se limitó a mirar tiernamente el regalo de su amigo y volver a sonreír.**

**En el dibujo se podía ver un profundo cielo azul iluminado por decenas de estrellas, con una enorme luna y con una pequeña frase en la esquina.**

**La verdadera amistad es como las estrellas, resplandece mejor cuando todo ha oscurecido, gracias por tu amistad, Dick.**

**Kori quedó en silencio por un momento, se le ocurrió la idea de llamarlo, pero no tenía su número de teléfono, además seguramente la atenderían los padres de él y no quería generar misteriosas sospechas. Prefirió esperar hasta el lunes y pedirle perdón frente a frente.**

Viernes 20 de julio, 2006

No me alcanzan las palabras para decir que tan arrepentida estoy. Fui muy grosera con él, ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora? Creo que no estaba tan equivocada después de todo, parece que en verdad es diferente, es dulce, tierno, amable y muy cariñoso. Odio admitirlo, pero creo que en el fondo realmente estoy…

**Cerró su diario con cierta confusión.**

**No terminó de escribir lo que tenía pensado escribir. Algo, algo que no comprendía, se rehusaba a dejarla escribir esa problemática palabra.**

**-¿No bajarás a comer, cariño?- Preguntó su madre que acababa de entrar-**

**-No…- Contestó- No tengo hambre, mamá.**

**Regan se quedó mirándola preocupada y se animó a preguntarle.**

**-¿Sucede algo, Kori?**

**-¿Es muy obvio?- Dijo la niña desanimada-**

**-No sé se será obvio para los demás, linda, pero yo soy tu madre- Aclaró con una sonrisa- No puedes ocultarme nada.**

**Vio que era inútil negarse, supuso que quizás contándole a su madre se sentiría mejor.**

**-Mamá… Conocí a un chico… Un chico de la escuela- Comenzó diciendo- Él es… Él es muy bueno, amable y… Y… Cariñoso, su nombre es… Dick.**

**-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Preguntó sonriente su madre-**

**-¡Simple!… Creo que estoy… -Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar y dejó salir un largo suspiro- …Enamorada…- Concluyó bajando la mirada-**

**Regan la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la miró tiernamente.**

**-Apuesto a que toda esa confusión que sientes es por lo que te dije cuando eras una niña, ¿Cierto?**

**-Supongo que si… Ya no sé qué pensar, mamá.**

**-Escucha, Kori, lo que te haya dicho de niña ahora ya no importa, era mi forma de pensar y no debí transmitírtela de esa forma, lo único que logré fue confundirte aún más- Dijo apenada-**

**-No es cierto, yo fui desconfiada, ¡Es todo!-**

**-No puedes estar sola en la vida sólo por ser desconfiada, tesoro- Explicó acariciándole el cabello- Cometí errores en el pasado, pero aprendí a creer nuevamente en el amor…-**

**-¡Pero…!- Intentó decir la chica pero Regan le tapó la boca suavemente con el dedo y agregó:**

**-…Quizás tu deberías hacer lo mismo, Kori, y éste chico, Dick, no veo porqué no pueda ser una buena oportunidad- Terminó diciendo, cerrando la puerta y dejando sola a su hija. **


	8. ¿De amor o de amistad?

Aww, muchas gracias por seguir con este fic, realmente me sorprendió o.o acá les dejo el capítulo ocho. Poco a poco se harán más largos y más entretenidos... y estarán mucho mejor redactados xD gracias de nuevo!

Capítulo 8: "¿De amor o de amistad?"

"_Podría mandar a Rachel a que se lo diga, no, mejor a Tara, ella se comunica mejor, pero tal vez Gar pueda decírselo ¡Él es su mejor amigo! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Víctor es su mejor amigo! ¡No, no, no! Ellos no tienen nada que ver, ¡No puedo involucrarlos en mí problema! ¡Ya sé! Podría escribirle una carta en clase y guardarla en su mochila sin que nadie me vea… ¿Y dejar que piense durante todo el día que aún sigo enojada? ¡No lo creo!" _**Pensaba Kori mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Planeaba de qué forma le pediría disculpas a Dick, pero no se le ocurría nada convincente.**

**-¡Kori! ¡Kori aguarda!- Le gritaron por detrás-**

**Volteó y vio a su amiga.**

**-Ah… Hola, Tara.**

**-¿Qué te sucede? Te noto extraña… **

**-¿Extraña? No lo creo… Sólo estoy cansada- Explicó-**

**-Entiendo…**

**-El… El jueves… Es… Es el cumpleaños de Rachel, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó para sacar tema-**

**-¡Si, así es!- Respondió entusiasmada- No tuve oportunidad de decirte que con Gar teníamos pensado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.**

**-¿Fiesta sorpresa? ¡Si Rachel las odia!**

**-Lo sé, ¿Pero qué tan malo puede ser? No lo sabrá hasta dentro de tres días y una vez que todo esté armado ¡No podrá rehusarse! **

**-No estoy segura- Replicó dudosa- No creo que sea buena idea…**

**-¿Por qué no? ¡Es una gran idea! ¡Será en mi casa!**

**-¿Y quienes irían?- Preguntó Kori-**

**-Me las ingeniaré para sacar a mis padres ese día, pero de todos modos no me dejarán invitar a muchos, por eso solo seríamos Vic, Gar, Dick, tú y yo, somos los mejores amigos de Rachel así que supuse que con nosotros estaría bien, ¿No?**

**-Si… Claro…**

**-No intentes engañarme- Le reprochó Tara- Es obvio que no estás de acuerdo en algo, ¿Qué te pasa, Kori?**

**-No me pasa nada… Sólo me preguntaba cómo haremos para que no se dé cuenta-**

**-Aún no lo sé, pero descuida, de eso nos encargaremos Garfield y yo, tu ocúpate de traerla el jueves a mi casa ¿Está bien?**

**-Muy bien… Lo intentaré…**

**Y las dos amigas continuaron hablando hasta llegar a su escuela.**

**Kori esperó hasta el primer recreo para poder hablar con Dick, pasó toda la mañana pensando su discurso y ahora, sería el momento de ponerlo en acción.**

**Oyó el timbre, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al fondo del salón. Tomó a su amigo del brazo y sin dejar que éste pregunte nada, lo llevó hacia uno de los bancos del patio. Ambos se sentaron. Dick iba a preguntar que le sucedía cuando su amiga le tapó la boca con las dos manos, el chico se puso completamente colorado, y Kori por fin explicó:**

**-Vi el dibujo que colocaste en mi libro, quería agradecerte y también disculparme por la forma en que te traté, estuve mal. Es importante que sepas que yo no soy así, con el tema de la mudanza… Una casa nueva… Escuela nueva… Amigos nuevos… Todo es muy duro para mí y ya hace un tiempo que estoy alterada y enojona… Eres el primero en descubrirlo…-Dijo avergonzada- No sé qué cosas habrás pensado de mi luego de la incómoda situación del viernes, pero quería aclararlo todo y que no sigas pensando que soy una… Una… ¡Malhumorada!**

**Ninguno dijo nada, todo quedó en silencio.**

**-¿No dirás nada?- Preguntó Kori apenada notando que aún seguía tapándole la boca- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!-Apartando las manos rápidamente- ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Una idiota!**

**-No tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma, yo jamás pensé que eres una malhumorada o enojona y nunca me trataste mal, solo te defendías, yo no debí hablarte de ese modo-Replicó Dick-**

**-Entonces… ¿Todo fue un mal entendido?- Preguntó esperanzada la chica-**

**-Claro que si, sugiero que comencemos desde cero, tuvimos un comienzo algo accidentado- Concluyó tímidamente-**

**Ambos se miraron. Sus miradas se cruzaron de tal forma que Kori comprendió espontáneamente que había encontrado un nuevo amigo, fiel y servicial, que estaría con ella tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, dichos pensamientos la llenaron de alegría y la llevaron a abrazarlo.**

**A abrazarlo con una fuerza especial, una fuerza que, en aquel momento, ella no pudo diferenciar si era de amor o de amistad.**

**Cual haya sido el caso, había sido hermoso igual.**

**Dick se quedó inmóvil, sus mejillas, como solía suceder a menudo, se volvieron rojizas y hasta contuvo la respiración. Volvió a tomar aire sólo cuando Kori terminó de abrazarlo y le sonrió dulcemente, de tal forma que éste estuvo a punto de derretirse en sus manos. Si eran solo amigos… ¿Por qué en algunas ocasiones actuaban como algo más?**


	9. Algo entre manos

Aww, gracias, gracias por los comentarios! La verdad, vuelvo a leer estos capitulos y noto lo mal maal maaal escritos que están, ahora les haría un millon de cambios xD pero no quiero! Llevan dos añitos así, intactos *w* y así se quedarán hasta que se ponga mejor x3.. gracias, les dejo el capitulo nueve!

Capítulo 9: "Algo entre manos"

**El timbre que indicaba que el recreo había terminado, sonó. Los nuevos amigos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su salón, ésta vez hablando sobre lo que sucedería el jueves.**

**-Es fantástico que le organicemos una fiesta a Rachel, pero...-Dijo dudoso- No sabemos de qué manera pueda llegar a tomárselo.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo –Asintió Kori- Aún así, Tara y Gar piensan que es una gran idea.**

**-¿Y qué dice Víc?- Preguntó el chico-**

**-No lo sé, no he podido hablar con él- Respondió la pelirroja- **

**-Estoy seguro que no le agradará la idea, ya conoce a Rach, y sabe que no conviene molestarla, y menos con cosas que ella odia-**

**Los cinco amigos acordaron reunirse después de clases sin Rachel, para poder hablar tranquilos de esta absurda idea.**

**-¡No comprendo por qué no están de acuerdo!- Reprochó Tara dirigiéndose a Dick y a Kori-**

**-¡Si! Ella es nuestra amiga, y más allá si le gustan o no las fiestas -Completó Gar- ¡Es un regalo que le hacemos como símbolo de que la queremos!-**

**-Creo que en tu caso, Gar, es algo más que querer- Dijo su amigo Víctor en tono burlón-**

**Aquel se hizo el que no comprendía, pero sus mejillas le jugaron en contra.**

**Dick y Víctor se rieron a carcajadas, siempre disfrutaban burlarse de su inocente amigo, en aquel momento, Kori comprendió que Garfield sentía algo más allá que amistad hacia su amiga. Pensó en Dick, pero rápidamente intentó sacarlo de su cabeza.**

**-No sé a qué se refieren, pero les aseguro que están equivocados- Dijo tajante-**

**Víctor optó por no seguir con la broma, bien sabían lo que sentía por Rachel, era inútil que lo negara. Se limitó a guiñarle el ojo a su amigo que tenía al lado, y sonreír con una mueca que indicaba satisfacción y picardía al mismo tiempo.**

**-Aún queda el tema de la fiesta- Se apresuró a decir Tara para cambiar de tema- ¿La haremos?**

**-¡Sí!- Respondieron Víc y Gar al mismo tiempo-**

**Kori y Dick intercambiaron miradas de disgusto y no tuvieron más opción.**

**-De acuerdo…-Respondieron éstos-**

**-¡Bien!- Dijo entusiasmada la chica de cabellos rubios- Recuerden que será en mi casa. Vengan temprano, sobre todo tú, Kori- Dijo señalándola- Debes traerla sin que se entere.**

**-¿Debo ser sí o sí yo?- Preguntó- ¿Qué tal si hago algo mal y se da cuenta? ¡Podría arruinarlo todo!- Se lamentó-**

**-Te has convertido en la mejor amiga de Rachel- Explicó Víc- Debes ser tú quien la traiga, bastará con que no hables de la fiesta, y listo.**

**-Pero no… No es tan fácil- Dijo dudando de sí misma- ¡Que Garfield me acompañe!**

**-¡¿Quéee?!- Dijeron los tres amigos al unísono-**

**-Si, que Gar me acompañe- Repitió- ¿Qué tiene?-**

**-¿Qué tiene? –Repitió incrédulo Víc- En primer lugar, sería muy sospechoso, ¿Por qué iría Garfield a la casa de Tara? Segundo, él no es nada disimulado y además…**

**-¡Tampoco lo soy yo!- Lo interrumpió Kori- **

**-Quizás tenga razón –Dijo Dick- Tal vez ellos dos juntos puedan inventar un mejor pretexto.**

**Tara y Víctor se miraron con una mueca de inseguridad y asintieron.**

**-¿Qué dices, Gar?**

**-Bien… Lo haré… -Respondió éste, que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que había sido nombrado por su amiga-**

**Kori sonrió satisfecha, su mirada indicaba que se traía algo entre manos.**

**Como aún quedaban unos días para organizar la fiesta, los cinco amigos se separaron y partieron a sus hogares, quedando en aportar cualquier cosa que sirva para llevar a cabo la idea.**

**Cada uno tomó distintas direcciones excepto Kori, quien no se movió del lugar y observó cómo se alejaban todos. Continuó mirando hasta que se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos, sólo entonces corrió detrás de uno de sus amigos y lo tomó por el hombro. Éste se dio vuelta sorprendido y vio a la chica.**

**-Kori… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó sin comprender-**

**Antes de explicar, la pelirroja volvió a mirar a sus otros amigos, continuaban caminando tranquilamente. Por alguna razón no quería que la vieran hablando con Garfield, quizás era porque los rumores, en aquella escuela, corrían como el viento.**

**-Lo…Lo Siento…- Comenzó diciendo- Sólo quería… Quería preguntarte si tu… ¿Tu de verdad quieres a Rachel?**

**Extrañado por la pregunta de su nueva amiga respondió:**

**-Por supuesto que la quiero, es decir, somos amigos, ¿No? Apuesto que tu también la quieres…**

**-¡Claro que si! Pero… Yo no… No me refería a quererla como…- Hizo una pausa dudosa, temía que su amigo se enfadara con ella- … Amiga…**

**Gar levantó una ceja.**

**-Muy bien… Entiendo… ¿A qué quieres llegar, Kori Anders?- Preguntó tajante mientras caminaban juntos-**

**Vio que era inútil disimularlo, así que suspiró profundamente, por un lado, por la pregunta directa que le haría a su amigo, y por otro, al ver que nunca más se dedicaría al teatro.**

**-Te gusta Rachel, ¿Cierto?- Dijo al fin la chica, encogiéndose de hombros-**

**Los pies de Garfield se detuvieron al instante, no ponía en duda que podía confiar en su amiga, después de todo, había demostrado ser una persona fiel, pero aún así prefirió no decir esa palabra. En cualquiera de los dos casos llevaba dos letras, palabras insignificantes que usas siempre, en cualquier momento del día, a cualquier hora, pero en aquel momento, para Gar, en aquel instante, la elección de una u otra significaría mucho, tanto para Kori como para él. "Si, no, si, no" ¿Cuál elegir? ¿Qué era lo que él realmente sentía? **

**-No puedo responderte esa pregunta, sin antes no saber yo la respuesta, Kori- Explicó. Se notaba en su mirada, en la expresión de su rostro, hasta en el tono de su voz que no sabía qué decir. La pregunta de la chica lo había puesto algo triste, y ésta lo había notado, sintiéndose un poco culpable- Sólo te diré que más de una vez, la amistad puede llegar a convertirse en amor…-**

**Él continuó caminando, ella, no. No pudo. Sus pies se lo impedían y la culpa la invadió. Se molestó consigo misma por haber puesto en tan incómoda situación a su amigo, después de todo, no tenía porqué importarle si le gustaba o no Rachel, no debió ser tan introvertida. **


End file.
